


Transitions

by ladyofreylo



Series: Reylo Poetry [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Love Story, Reylo - Freeform, Sadness, Star Wars - Freeform, lovepoem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: A poem.TW: TROS sadness
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge





	Transitions

In the moment, on the edge of possibles and wishes and probables and hopes,

When the next step would make or break,

Rey felt the world shift, her moment of awareness,

A deeply felt, perhaps tragic transition.

Yes, she knew Kylo—no, Ben—felt it with her.

His unclaimed hand reaching.

She trembled and stepped back.

In another moment, the one called Kylo saw a precipice.

His world started to slide,

Began to slip, his feet no longer solid. 

Standing an elevator width apart,

He looked at Rey’s lips and wondered.

A moment where a transition could have made it all different.

And, yet, back he stepped,

Until forced forward to fight at Rey’s side.

His transition never included the light.

Hers should be to dark instead

With him.

Rey stared into the moment, the edge,

Watching Kylo’s—no, Ben’s—lips tremble with a please

She wondered only in the deepest recesses

What it would mean, what the world of dark would bring to her,

If she transitioned with him

Forever not light anymore.

And then, in the end, Ben came to her, his Rey,

Forever not dark anymore.


End file.
